


Blind Date

by rosebox



Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: Blind Date, Cafe AU, Cliffhangers, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Waitress - Freeform, arent you supposed to fall in love????, matt is scared of being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebox/pseuds/rosebox
Summary: Matt, Arin and Dan closed the Cafe early due to Matt's blind date tonight. Matt is scared to follow through but Arin and Dan are desperate to change his mind.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad but i just needed to do it, AAAAA---
> 
> i based this off of "When He Sees Me" from Waitress, here's the link!:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeQZY9_451w

Matt, Arin and Dan sat in their uniforms, waiting for someone to speak up. They closed early today so they had nothing to do but talk.

It was raining as well, heavily. It hasn’t been a good day at all.

Dan spoke up.

“Come on Matt, give it a try. Give love a try!” Dan exclaimed as he threw his dry towel on the table next to him. Matt has a blind date tonight and he’s hesitant to even try it, he’s so worried from what his conclusion could be if he shared his life with someone.

He made up a lot of excuses.

“Yeah Matt, it’s not that bad.” Arin walked in. He wrapped his arm around Matt’s neck and ruffled the shorter one’s hair.

“B-but… What if he doesn’t like me?” Matt pushed Arin away and walked to the front window of the small room. He sighed.

“You know… Doesn’t like the way I dress or the way I act… You both know I’m borderline crazy!” He lightened the mood, giggling as he walked back to the duo. 

“True, true.” Dan also giggled.

“You know, if you don’t like him you can just say it. That’s the whole point of dating really.”

Matt awkwardly grinned at his co-workers, he took off his apron and thought again. He couldn’t help but let his thoughts run, he’s never done these kind of things before.

“You guys understand, right…?”

“Yeah, you’re just new to the love scene.”

Matt started his way to the locker rooms at the back of the cafe. The two followed behind.

“Trust me, you’ll like ‘em.” Dan tried to reassure him, throwing his hand onto Matt’s shoulder. Matt threw his hand off and began to sweat, he was lost in his thoughts again.

“But… We could get married, I could be a miserable husband!” They stopped in place when Matt finished his sentence.

“Woah, you’re only 22! Don’t you dare think about marriage.” All of them laughed.

“Just, go get dressed boy.”

“I am, I am…”

Arin and Dan stood outside of the room as they waited for him, they wanted to see what he’d wear on such an event. Probably just a pair of jeans and shirt, look casual for them.

Lost in thought, they didn’t realise the boy was already out of the room in his new clothes.

“Woah.. I love it!” Arin cheered.

Matt was wearing a pastel blue sweater with colourful bars running up the sides of his arms and dark, ripped jeans. He also had glasses like his old black pair that had broke sometime ago on. He was happy with his look.

“Haha… Yeah, I wanted to represent myself as much as I could without looking like a tool.” Matt beamed, “Though, this sweater is quite small.”

“Then don’t stretch your arms boy!”

They made their way back into the empty, dull room with chairs and tables everywhere.

The rain wasn’t so bad anymore, and they could finally see the other stores from across the street. A bunch of cars and people passed the window, all going to different places. Some were going home to their families, some were going home to a chair and a T.V. Matt thought some didn’t even go home, they just walked around and expected something to happen.

The thought oddly calmed Matt.

Matt liked the rain.

“I’m still worried about the date.” Matt threw his back onto the wall and slid down, falling onto the floor with his knees to his face. He wrapped his arms around his legs.

“Listen, it will be amazing.” He sighed again, looking up at Dan when he spoke. He still thought ahead anyway.

“What if I fall in love…?”

The boys gasped.

“Isn’t that supposed to happen?” Arin laughed. He kneeled down to the boy and stared at him. He could see his pupil dilate as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Matt broke the stare and looked away, he teared up.

He couldn’t bear the thought of falling in love and then having it taken away from him, the last thing he’d want is for his partner to cheat on him or leave him for someone else. If he did fall in love, of course, he’d want to be with them forever but he knows it doesn’t always end up that way. This isn’t a fairy tale.

‘I’m getting over it, I can do this.’

He thought, he repeated that same phrase over and over in his head. He was desperate that this point, anything to get over it.

“You okay, Matt?”

“Yeah. I can do this.”

He finally got over it.

Feeling proud, he stood up, poured himself some lemonade from the sale today and chugged it. He was really thirsty.

“I knew you’d get over it!”

Dan walked over to him, wrapped his arms around him and looked at Arin. He smirked. The bearded man also walked over and joined them, hanging on.

When they broke apart, Matt was finally calm. He was willing to go on with this date.

A man walked in.

“Sorry sir, we’re closed.” Matt waved at the man.

“Oh, I was supposed to meet someone here. His name is… Matt?”

Matt? Matt. He said Matt.

“You must be Ryan, yeah. That’s me.” Matt’s cheeks suddenly flushed.

Ryan took off his coat, hung it up and put his hands behind his back. He wasn’t the one to talk.

Matt was astonished, he was right. He would fall in love with him.

“You look… Lovely.”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like doing more--- should i do more idk---


End file.
